1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inner bag for a container for use in transportation.
2. Operation of the Prior Art
Containers have been widely used for transporting goods on large scale by ships and railway trains such as corns, foods, raw materials for industries, industrial goods and other loads accommodated in the containers. If these goods are directly received in the containers, insides of the containers are likely to be contaminated by the goods or smell or odor of the goods often remains in the containers, which detrimentally affects goods received in the containers for next transportation. In order to avoid such a disadvantage, goods are often received in an inner bag located in a container for transportation without directly accommodating the goods in the container.
One example of such an inner bag hitherto used (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 49-105,686) will be explained hereinafter by referring to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a hitherto used inner bag for a container. In the drawing, reference numeral 8 illustrates the inner bag itself. The inner bag 8 mainly comprises an upper surface 10, a bottom surface 12, a rear surface 14, side surfaces 16 and 18 and a front surface 20 to form a substantial hexahedron. The inner bag further comprises hangers 22 and 24 and dump-up fixtures 26 for jointing the inner bag to the inside of the container.
Reference numerals 28 and 30 denote charging openings and a small discharging opening, respectively. In this illustrated example, the charging openings 28 are provided on the upper surface 10 for charging the goods, and the small discharging opening 30 is provided on the front surface 20 of the inner bag 8 for discharging the goods therefrom. Reference numerals 32 and 34 denote a screen canvas and a skirt canvas to form the front surface 20. The inner bag shown in FIG. 1 is hung and extended in the container by the hangers 22 and 24 and the dump-up fixtures 26 and thereafter goods are accommodated in the inner bag.
During transporting goods in an inner bag in a container, dew is often deposited on inner walls of the container and surfaces of the inner bag. Moreover, rain water or sea water enters the container and deposits on outer surfaces, particularly an upper surface of the inner bag like small pools or droplets and further forms a pool on a bottom surface of the container.
With inner bags hitherto used, however, when the inner bag is tilted into a dump-up position for discharging goods accommodated therein, the water flows along the outer surfaces of the inner bag or the bottom surface of the container to the discharging opening, so that goods such as barleycorns for beer or chemical medicines discharging through the opening are splashed with the water or get wet. Furthermore, water often enters the inner bag through its sewed seams to contaminate goods therein. In transporting machines or metal goods, these goods often rust by the water entered in the inner bag.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an inner bag for a container which solves these problems in the prior art bag and which has a construction capable of preventing goods accommodated therein from being contaminated by the water produced by rain water, dewing or the like.